


You'll Never Walk Alone, Steven. You'll always have us

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: LFC Craziness [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Football Clubs personified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Steven has only one woman in his heart and was devastated to leave her behind when he left to America, but  was looked after well by her friend over there.Liverpool loved him, he loved Liverpool, but times go on and things evolve...
Relationships: Steven Gerrard & LA Galaxy, Steven Gerrard/Liverpool F.C. (Character), Steven Gerrard/Rangers F.C. (Character)
Series: LFC Craziness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622359





	You'll Never Walk Alone, Steven. You'll always have us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were right about the end (didn't make a difference)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535024) by [2liga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2liga/pseuds/2liga). 



> Thanks to 2liga for the inspiration for this fic. I absolutely adored her Iker Casillas/Real Madrid fic as it touched me to when Steven Gerrard was forced to leave Liverpool in a similar fashion to Iker leaving Real Madrid.
> 
> Also, thanks to Northendgirls for the amazing artistry of Liverpool personified, link is here to her fantastic art http://northendgirls.tumblr.com/

It felt like a decade since he saw her, but in reality it had only been three years. Three years he had seen her break down in tears beside Hendo on the pitch after the final whistle, the look of upset from Real Madrid could be seen from where he and Carra were, she pitied them for all the hard work they had put into getting there only to have it ripped away from them. Even Cris was trying to comfort Hendo, knowing how much it had meant to her to follow in Steven's footsteps to lift that trophy, Liverpool hadn't won a trophy since Kenny Dalglish had won them the FA Cup six years before. Then came the Champion's League win in Real's backyard, she hadn't been pleased to hear the Liverpool chants in the Wanda Metropaliano and the echo of 'You'll Never Walk Alone' resonating through Madrid that night. Istanbul was next, more than a few fond memories for her there, Steven being one of them, and finally Dubai where she was overcome with joy at Hendo lifting the Club World Cup for her, then Steven thought back on the time first saw Liverpool.

* * *

He'd always known she was there, a voice as melodic as the Kop singing their beloved anthem so the 96 could hear them, so that they would know they were still remembered in the hearts of Merseyside. It was 2002, Jamie Redknapp was leaving for Tottenham Hotspur and Gerard Houllier was giving Steven the armband " _Stevie, there's someone you have to meet_ " Redders told him, nodding to where a beautiful brunette woman was standing in a red and white hooded tunic with armoured boots and a familiar red bird on her shoulder, a sword with an ornate ruby in the hilt on her back and a sash holding it across her chest with the club logo on it. Steven was lost for words, Liverpool just smiled with a small laugh " _I've always been there, Steven. You know I have_ " she smiled, taking the then-22-year-old's hand. Mickey and Carra grinning at the red flush across their friend's face now he was face-to-face with his own club. Steven got the last laugh when Carra was captain in his stead after he was injured and Carra met Everton, going as red as their kit, and Everton did _like_ Carra for still loving her and playing for her little sister.

Flash forward to 2005 and the evening of the Istanbul match, a dejected Steven holding the armband in his hands and cursing their luck, 0-3 down at half-time and he was blaming himself as usual, even when Rafa told him it wasn't his fault, Liverpool walked to him and knelt in front of him, making him look into those beautiful brown eyes " _you can do it, Steven. I know you and the boys can get that trophy for me_ " she smiled, kissing his forehead. Liverpool knew Steven was engaged to one of her Merseysiders, but Alex had given her permission to be how she wanted with Steven, knowing Steven was by far her favorite player. That gave Steven more of the 80's/90's fight which Liverpool had been feared for, revitalizing the team in the second half with two goals from himself and Smicher, then a penalty from Xabi to get them past extra time to a penalty shoot-out. Liverpool had been standing next to AC Milan during the shoot out and Milan had been tormenting her by boasting and bragging since she had Kaka, but Liverpool simply replied she had Steven, Jamie, Xabi, Vladamir and so many talented players when Jerzey Dudek saved the final penalty and she saw the insane celebrations from the Liverpool players as they all went mad in joy. The trophy was hers, she was keeping this one at home in Anfield, Steven glanced over at her with a boyish smile and a cheeky glint in his eyes.

That night, Steven had slept with the trophy, but he'd also slept with his beloved club. Every night after a major win that would become their ritual, even when Steven married Alex and had three wonderful daughters, Alex knew what he got up to behind her back and knew it made him happy having both her and Liverpool so she was content with it. Then came the 13/14 season and the fateful match with Chelsea, Chelsea always taunted the opposing clubs and she'd bullied Tottenham so much she ran to Liverpool and cried on her shoulder, but this was the season where her near 30 year League drought had almost ended, one inadvertent slip from Steven had cost them the match and cost them the title. Manchester City won the league, but it was won by Liverpool's heartbreak. That had been the final straw for Steven, he recalled the talk Liverpool had with him in The Kop when he went back to Anfield after his final match at the end of the 14/15 season " _she's wonderful, Steven. She'll take good care of you_ " Steven had been crying and shook his head " _she isn't you, Liv. She's not the club that runs in me veins_ " Liverpool held him close and softly sang 'You'll Never Walk Alone' in his ear to comfort the heartbroken former skipper, Jordan now had the armband and Steven had introduced her to the Black Cat, Jordan was a pretty dirty blonde haired girl with a tough take-no-shit attitude to anyone who had the biggest heart of gold for both those she cared for and the world of football. She'd also gone through the toughest time of her life only months into her career in Liverpool when she came close to losing her beloved father to oral cancer, Jordan and her father had an insanely close father/daughter bond and he'd encouraged her to follow her dream and to not take no for an answer.

Moving to Los Angeles, Steven never did what he did with LA Galaxy like he did with Liverpool, but he was close friends with the happy-go-lucky American soccer club, Galaxy even would babysit his kids when he and Alex would go out, Lily-Ella, Lexie, Lourdres and Lio loved their 'Auntie' Galaxy and that she would play little games of football with Lourdres and Lio in the yard. Although he tried his hardest. Steven was getting to the point he needed to retire, he wasn't as young as he liked to think he was and it was beginning to show in his playing. Not long after he received word from Hendo about the exoneration of the 96, Steven made the choice to retire permenantly from professional football, never again would Steven Gerrard play football consistently. Saying goodbye to the Galaxy fans and players, Steven took the time to say thank you to Galaxy for looking after him and his family " _it was the least I could do for Liverpool, Stevie_ " the tanned girl grinned as she hugged him goodbye " _Frank's coming soon, Gal. Look after me former vice-captain will ya? Frank was me England vice-captain_ " Galaxy promised she would look after Lampard when he moved to America to end his own career.

Stepping foot back into Melwood, Steven was surrounded by his former teammates and a beaten up Jordan " _what the hell happened to Hendo? Millie, I thought I told you..._ " James grinned " _none of us could stop her really when she and Ramos got into a fight in the Euros_ " the former Manchester City midfielder grinned, Hendo had a black eye, stitches on her forehead, another set of stitches down her temple and several bruises and a healing bust lip. Jordan did have a penchant for getting under other players skins unintentionally, but it was because she was a girl playing beside the men. Not long after being settled in as the under 18's coach, Steven met Liverpool again and was overjoyed to see his beloved club again. It wasn't like it used to be with them, but he was still glad to see her before he ended up leaving Anfield again for Ibrox in Glasgow when he was made manager of Rangers football club. Rangers was a beautiful brunette who wore the kit of her team, each part bearing a piece from her past, but she _adored_ Steven and made a mental promise to Liverpool to look after one of her beloved players.

* * *

It was the day of the Rangers/Liverpool legends match and Steven had traveled to Ibrox with his former teammates, but he was making an exception with this match, he was going to be playing part of the second half in Rangers blue since he was the manager and had been asked by the board if he wanted to do that. He'd immediately agreed and as a little nervous to be playing against his old teammates for that "missed us up here, Stevie?" Carra was teasing him "fuck off, Carra" he playfully smacked his best friend with a grin "aye, I do miss Liverpool. But I got Rangers now" Jamie looked at him "yeah, sweet gal. But she knows I'll never fully love her the same way I love Liverpool. She's gonna be happy to see me in her blue an' white though" Steven smirked. Rangers hadn't been told about her manager/lover being on er legends team for part of the charity game, but for Steven, it was an honour to be asked to wear the famed blue kit of the team he now managed and was getting through the Europa League and getting Rangers her 55th title.

"Heard what's going on with Plastic City" Jamie chuckled as Jerzey Dudek leaned over and said "hopefully they get the title stripped, we put in so much hard work only for it to be torn away" Ian Rush glanced over "and what about the Champions League, lads?" "Serve them right if they're banned, Rushie" Jason McAteer piped up from where he was next to Luis Garcia "Jase's right, Rushie. After all the hard work the other clubs do, it's not really fair for City to get away with breaking the rules" Steven Warnock said, glancing at Chris Kirkland "yeah, and considering Liverpool have been trying to end a League title drought for over 30 years" Chris nodded as the bus pulled into the Ibrox and Steven went to the away dressing room for the first time since 2003 when he first faced Rangers as Liverpool's captain.

Rangers was stood watching the game in the stands when Liverpool walked up to her "you kept your promise" the red clad girl smiled, Rangers smiled as she looked to her Merseyside friend "I did promise, Liv" she grinned, then was curious on why Steven was leaving the pitch and took off down the tunnel "oh, we have a little surprise for you" Liverpool grinned. A few minutes later, Steven came back and Rangers was stunned to see him in her blue kit "the board asked the lad and he said yes" Liverpool smiled and put an arm around her Scottish friend "thank ye, lass" she wiped away the tears as the game finished in Liverpool's favour, but Steven was on the pitch with his young son who did kick a ball into the net as Steven then picked Lio up and waved to the fans gathered in the Ibrox.

* * *

Liverpool was pulled aside and into Steven's Ibrox office quickly when she heard the door slam and a pair of familiar lips on hers "missed you" a beyond breathless Steven grinned "promise me you'll come home one day" Liverpool's brown eyes were full of hope "aye, one day, Liv. The moment, Rangers is me home" Liverpool took in the sight of her beloved number 8 in Rangers blue "I never thought I would see the day Steven Gerrard was wearing anything but Liverpool red and Three Lions white" Steven laughed softly "the last time as well" he said, kissing his beloved boyhood club again and holding her close as she ran her hands appreciatively under his blue Rangers shirt, she could tell easily he stil kept his training regime up and it was enough for Liverpool "you know I'll come home, Liv. I'll come home one day to Anfield" Steven's dark brown eyes looked at her with the exact same love he'd held for her since the day he could walk and kick a ball "I know, Steven. I know."


End file.
